Shocklord
Shocklord is a professional EWC wrestler who fights in a tag-team with Brad in their tag-team stable "Arm-Shock". He seems to blow his entrances and misses his attacks often. Shocklord is found at the EWC and joins Brads party after winning the Tag Team Championship along with Brad. Background An incredibly powerful Sports Entertainer. His tragic debut has kept him in a perpetual state of failure. This keeps him from unlocking his true potential. Shocklord may never recover from his horrific Sports Entertainment debut. Appearance and Personality Shocklord is a heavy set Professional Wrestler with a blue mask, and seems to screw up his lines and moves quite often. He is aware of his limitations and acknowledges to Brad that he is holding him back during the Tag Team Championship. How to Invite to Party Shocklord is found at EWC, east of Area 2. He can join Brad's party once Brad and him win the Tag Team Championship. To do this, speak to the manager in the room to the right if the arena and lose the first match. Brad will then have an option to choose between three fight types; for Shocklord you need the Tag Team option. NOTE: If you complete the 'Eternal Championship' storyline, all wrestling options will be disabled. Complete the following Tag Team arc before starting the Eternal storyline. When fighting alongside Shocklord in the stable 'Arm-Shock', you will fight the following stables: Once the above stables have been defeated by Arm-Shock, Shocklord will join Brad's party. Battle Shocklord is probably the simplest party member you could ever recruit. He only has one attack, high HP, and big damage output. While his method of damage could technically be compared to that of Fardy Hernandez, that would actually be a pretty unfair comparison. Shocklord has much better bulk than Fardy, much better attack, and his Big Shock hits far more reliably than any of the trucker's Truck slam skills. Shocklord's main drawback obviously is that he only has one move, and he never learns anything else, he has no strategy or versatility. So if you want a party member who's simple in design but can wreck enemies, then look no further than Shocklord. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: N/A * Shield: N/A * Head: Sparkly Mask * Body: Cutoff Sweatshirt * Accessory: Denim Jeans Art File:Otto_HD.png Tips * The bartender at the Joy Factory and Monty from Bob's Dojo both sell Diet Cocola Cola for a low price of 5 mags, it's best to go to these places and stock up on them since Diet Cocola Cola recovers 300 SP Trivia *His entire character and appearance is an almost identical copy to a real wrestler who went by the name The Shockmaster. During his unveiling at a live, televised event, Shockmaster was to crash through a wall while little pyrotechnics went off. Unfortunately there was a horizontal 2x4 in the wall right at ankle level he did not know about and he tripped over it; falling to the ground and losing his sparkly purple Stormtrooper helmet in the process, revealing himself as the wrestler Tugboat. From then on the character was only ever used as a comedic gag, and rarely at that. *Shocklord seems to be among the few characters who will refuse to attack Brad at the end of the game. All Shocklord will do is try to tell the other party members to stop and sit down weeping. *By comparing Shocklord's mask to the masks of other characters, one might notice that the eyeholes for Shocklord's mask aren't black like the other masks, but a light purple. This may mean that Shocklord's mask does not actually have eyeholes, explaining why Shocklord is facing the wrong direction in every cutscene with him. *Shocklord is Dingaling's favorite party member and was one of the three party members he completed the game with, along with Birdie and Carp. @Dingalinggames Two questions: who is your favorite party member in The Painful and what party did you play through the game with? References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters